Nightmare
by T. Dunn
Summary: After the Cruciamentum Giles has a recurring nightmare.  He is driven to find out if it is prophetic or not.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I write for the enjoyment of others and myself no copy write infringement was intended.

Nightmare

_It was late at night; the sky was overcast making it even darker. A young man was walking through an alley searching for someone. He heard a bloodcurdling scream from several yards ahead. He ran toward the scream..._

Rupert Giles woke with his heart pounding. He was entangled in his bed sheets and his body was drenched in sweat. While others would try to forget they're nightmares; he tried desperately to hang on to the memory of his. By the time he had put on his glasses, grabbed a pen and paper the nightmare was but a vague vision of an alley in London. He glanced at his clock. It was 2:00 am.

Giles was no stranger to nightmares. When he was ten years old he learned he was to be trained as a Watcher; like his father and grand-mother before him. He also learned there were far worse things than the boogieman.

When he rebelled against his calling, he discovered firsthand about demons.

With a small circle of friends he would dabble in the black arts summoning demons for the euphoric high it produced. On one occasion, they called forth Eyghon, a demon who would enter into a sleeping or unconscious person. It was Randall's turn to be possessed; he lost control of Eyghon. Giles and his other friends tried to exorcize the demon out of Randall but they failed and Randall died. Since that time, he returned to train as a Watcher; studying demons, vampires, and the varied occults that abound in this world; to the point where he felt the most comfortable with books.

Since being assigned as Watcher for the current Slayer, Buffy Summers, his nightmares had increased. He attributed them to the added stress of his Slayer's erratic emotions and to the need to train her so she would survive her encounters.

Giles needn't have worried though. Quentin Travers, a senior Watcher on the Council, had been impressed with her abilities. Buffy passed the "coming of age" test.

On the other hand Travers told Rupert he had failed as her Watcher. He went on to say; Giles' closeness to Buffy was akin to a father's love for his daughter. This led to Giles' subsequent dismissal as her Watcher. His nightmares should have dissipated but they only intensified.

Giles rose from bed, put on his robe, and made his way to the kitchen to prepare some tea. When the tea was ready, he brought his cup to the couch and picked up his copy of Rare Demons of Ancient Egypt {Just a bit of light reading.} he thought.

Giles finished reading the last page of the book. After setting it on the coffee table, he picked up his teacup, and brought it to the kitchen. Checking the clock, he saw it was 7:00 am. He went to shower and get ready for the day.

He knew he wouldn't have any visitors today. Buffy was spending the weekend away with her mother. Willow and Xander, Buffy's friends from high school were spending the weekend with their respective families. Though he liked his quiet life he had grown accustomed to having these teens around; with their loud music and endless prattle about boyfriend-girlfriend relationships with the aim of what worked or didn't. Giles decided he would go to the new, used bookshop that was opening today. He wanted to search for any books on demonology or witchcraft.

Giles arrived just as the shopkeeper was opening the doors. "Wow, you're my first customer. My name is Peter, if there is anything I can help you find let me know."

"Thank you, are your books sorted in any fashion?"

"What are you interested in?"

"Um... books on the... the occult ... the black arts, and... and so forth; it's a… ah, a hobby of mine."

Peter looked him over wondering why a man of his age would be interested in that nonsense. "Right this way." He brought Giles to the area of the store where the aforementioned books could be found.

Giles started scanning the titles, occasionally pulling one off the shelf looking through the contents and either putting it into a growing stack or re-shelving it. By the time he was done he had five books to purchase. Giles gave Peter his name and number saying if he ever receives more books on the inquired subject to call him.

On his way home he stopped at the market, he purchased the needed ingredients for his evening meal and headed home. He spent the rest of his day reviewing training methods and schedules he had used for Buffy. His intention was to give the information to the new Watcher when he or she arrived. After dinner, Giles went out to do a little patrolling while Buffy was away.

There really hadn't been much activity for a while but it was best to get those who had recently been turned into vampires. When rising for the first time they are disoriented, which made staking them easier for him. Giles meandered through one of the cemeteries, on hearing the sound of a vampire rising. He took out his stake and plunged it through the chest of the demon while it was still pulling himself from the grave. The vampire burst into a cloud of dust. Two hours passed with only the one "dusting" so he called it a night and went home.

By 11 pm he could barely keep his eyes open, he retired to his bedroom. Verifying he had pen and paper in the event of another nightmare, he removed his outer clothing and settled into bed. Giles was asleep as his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

_A young man was running through a street. He came to an alley, withdrawing the stake that was hidden behind his back; he crept quietly looking closely at the debris piles for awaiting attackers. He saw a familiar looking garment on the ground. At least he knew he was on the right track. He heard a muffled cry off in the distance and a sinister laugh followed by an eerie voice "He won't get here in time. You will die this evening and rise tomorrow as my bride."_

_The woman's screams were abruptly cut off as the vampire's teeth pierced her neck and he drank liberally of her blood. Before she passed out the vamp made her drink his blood thereby insuring she would rise as a creature of the night._

_The young man, seeing what was going on, charged the vampire. "Your nights of causing terror and death are over!" he shouted. The young man stabbed at the vampire missing him by inches. The vampire spun and placed a side kick to the young man's chest; sending him flying though the air, he hit the wall of the building, and slumped to the ground unconscious._

Giles woke; he was out of breath and shaking as if he had been the one fighting the vampire. He left his glasses on the nightstand and started to write what he could remember... a young man, never saw his face clearly, an alley in London, a vampire, and … then; the vision faded to gray.

Though he had slept for only a few hours; sleep was elusive. Still visibly shaking from the experience he went to his kitchen to make tea. Giles decided to forgo the tea for something a little stronger. Taking a glass from his cupboard and the bottle of scotch from the counter; he went to his living room and pulled one of the books from the new stack he had bought the day before. Sitting on the couch, he poured a generous amount of the amber liquid into his glass, and sat back sipping it as he read.

While studying the book he would fill his glass as it emptied. He finished the book and the bottle at about the same time. He put his head back to rest his eyes only for a moment.

_A young man was walking hand in hand with a beautiful young lady. As she turned towards the young man, it was obvious she was very pregnant. "You'll need to stop your activities with your friends' soon." she said softly._

The dream switched venues:

_The young man was now in a one room flat, holding a crying infant. He started singing softly to the baby, __"Hush little baby don't say a word, papa's gonna bye you a mockingbird__..." As he completed the tune the baby slept peacefully cradled in his arms. The father looked towards the mother of the baby. "She's beautiful, love."_

The scene changed:

_The young man was in the same flat though it looked like a tornado had gone through the place. He was visibly shaking and crying as he held the infant, now limp and lifeless in his arms. Knowing there wasn't anything he could do for her he set her in her cradle. Determined to find the monster that had snuffed the life of his child before it had a chance to start; he grabbed a stake and bolted out of the flat and into the dark streets of London_

Giles woke; his cheeks were wet with tears; the last horror staying with him. He could see the love this young man had for his child in the way he cradled her and gently laid her down; kissing her forehead before leaving.

He wondered if his dreams could be prophetic. Could he find this young man before tragedy struck? The Watcher's Council wouldn't help. Since being dismissed as Buffy's Watcher they wanted nothing to do with him. Maybe Olivia could help. Though she didn't know about his former occupation as a Watcher; she is an excellent artist and she's from England. Possibly Olivia would recognize where in London these dreams are taking place.

Still feeling hung over from last night's drinking; he took two aspirin and headed for the shower. Though he didn't want to; he kept playing the last scene in his mind trying to pick up on any minute detail that may lead him to the part of London where this may take place.

Giles heard the phone at the other end ring several times before a groggy voice said, "This had better be good."

"Olivia? I'm sorry I... I forgot the time difference."

"Ripper?" She was unsure at first, the man on the other end seemed to lack confidence; something Ripper never had a lack of.

Giles cringed at the sound of the nickname he was given in his youth. "Yes, I'll... I'll call back later."

"Now wait a minute. You haven't called me in how long? I'm not letting you get way that easily. How have you been? Where are you living now?"

"I... I've been better." he paused wondering how much to tell her. I... I need some help and... and... thought about you and... and..."

"You said something about time difference?"

"Y... Yes, I'm the librarian at the high school in Sunnydale, California."

"I'm attending an art exhibit in Los Angeles how far are you from there?"

Giles made arrangements to meet Olivia at the exhibit the next day at 4:00pm.

"It was nice to hear your voice again, Ripper. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good bye and... and thank you." He hung up the phone with a slight smile remembering the good times he had had with Olivia.

The rest of the evening did not go well Giles was plagued with more nightmares all centered on the young man, the young lady, their baby and a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy was telling Willow and Xander about her latest battle with three vamps when Principal Snyder stormed passed them muttering, "That no good, pompous, Brit.; I'll teach him to skip out on a staff meeting."

The three teenagers ran to the library to warn Giles. They found him slumped over his desk. They stood in silence, fearing the worst, until they heard him snoring softly. "Awe, he looks peaceful, sleeping there." voiced Willow.

"Yeah but we've got to wake him before Snyder gets here; or we may be minus one librarian." Xander chimed in.

Buffy walked closer to him. She heard him mumbling but couldn't make out what was said. "Giles," she called using his last name without the formal mister before it. He didn't move. "Gi...les." she called louder. She still received no response.

"Try touching him..." Xander and Buffy gave Willow a strange look, "I mean shake his shoulder. It works for my dad when he's in a deep sleep." Willow offered.

As Buffy reached out to put her hand on his shoulder; Giles shouted "Leave her alone!" and leaped to his feet. "What! Where! What are you doing here?"

The teens observed their mentor closely. His clothes were rumpled, as if he had slept in them all night. His hair was unkempt and he appeared to have two days worth of beard growth. They hadn't seen him this bad off since the death of Jenny Calendar.

"Snyder's fe, fi, fo fuming and out for English blood." Xander stated.

The words had no sooner left his lips when Snyder burst into the room. "Don't you three have classes to get to." he sneered at the teens.

"Oh look at the time! Classes to go to... things to learn," Willow said as she pushed Xander and Buffy towards the door. Buffy looked back towards her Watcher sensing something was terribly wrong.

Snyder turned towards Giles, "Mr. Giles you missed the mandatory staff meeting this morning. Important decisions were made about the functionality of this building. It will no longer be open to the students in the evenings unless there is a school event going on. The doors will be closed after 4:00 pm.

"But... but you can't." Giles stammered. "The... the students need the library to stay open for... for study and... and... homework help.

"The only students in here on a regular basis are the three hoodlums you cater to. You can find another place to assist in their 'academic' endeavors." Snyder turned on his heels to leave.

"Mr. Snyder, I'll be... be leaving at noon to... today on personal business."

Snyder stopped, turned his head to glare at the rumpled librarian, "You didn't attend the meeting and now you're leaving early... I can't wait to write up your review." He then continued out of the library.

Giles showered and changed in the boy's locker room, knowing he didn't want Olivia to see him disheveled as he was.

Arriving at the art gallery, in Los Angeles, he saw Olivia waiting at the entrance.

"Hello, Olivia" He said tentatively.

"Ripper; my how you've changed." Olivia looked at the man before her, not the 'rebel without a cause' she was use to but still gorgeous. "I never would have recognized you if you hadn't called last night."

"Yes... um shall we." He offered his arm for her to take as he escorted her into the exhibit. They talked about; old times and what they had been involved in since their parting. Of course, Giles didn't tell her about being a Watcher only about finishing his schooling at Oxford and his work at the British Museum.

They enjoyed a nice dinner at one of the finer restaurants. "You mentioned something about needing my help?"

"I-I need to find a location in London but haven't much to go on."

"Why don't we go back to my room? I have my sketch pad there; you can tell me what you remember." her eyes saying more than her words, hoping the evening wouldn't end with only drawings.

"Well... um," Giles was getting flustered; he remembered the times he had with Olivia in the past. He removed his glasses, took out a handkerchief and began polishing the lenses with vigor, "Yes, all... all right." He paid the bill and they left for her hotel.

Olivia produced her key card and opened the door. They entered a sitting area complete with a kitchenette and bar on the left. A door on the right led to the bathroom. Directly across from the entrance was another. He assumed this led to the bedroom.

Olivia went to the bar and poured them both a drink. She pulled out her tablet and drew a typical street scene in London. Giles looked over Olivia's shoulder to see what she had drawn so far. "The buildings were... were a little further apart and... and there's a chemist's shop between those two." He said pointing to where it was to go on the paper.

"So you remember the name of it?"

"No, I recognized the... the logo of a mortar and pestle on... on the window." He sat on her couch, taking off his glasses he pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaustion clearly written over his face.

Olivia noticing how tired he was, set her tablet on the table, lifted his legs to rest them on an ottoman, took his glasses, then refilled their drinking glasses. She handed his back to him, leaned towards him and whispered, "Why don't we take a break from this and... relax. I find I remember more details when I clear my mind."

"Yes quite... quite right." he stammered more from the close proximity of Olivia than from his speech impediment. Giles took a sip of his drink relishing the warmth he felt as it went down. He put his head back closing his eyes. She stepped behind the couch, placed her middle fingers on his temples, and massaged gently. He could feel the tension slipping away. She knew he was relaxed by the soft snores that soon came from him. Taking his glass from his hand, she went to her room to slip into something more comfortable.

Olivia came out wearing a silky cobalt blue negligee, "Oh Ripper, I wish there was more I could do for you." she looked longingly at the slumbering man on her couch. Taking a blanket from the closet, she covered him and went to her room to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

She had barely dozed off when she heard, "ARIANA! NO!" she ran from her room to see Rupert was on his feet searching frantically for his glasses. "Ripper, are you alright?"

"What... um, Olivia, I'm sorry I must, must have dozed off."

"No need to apologize. Who's Ariana?"

He stared through her at the mention of that name. "I-I don't know anyone by that name."

Olivia touched her hand to his arm trying to calm him, "You had a nightmare. You yelled out the name Ariana."

Giles backed away from her breaking the contact. "I need to-to go. I have to be at, at the school in the morning and, and it's a long drive." He collected the drawing from the tablet, picked up his suit coat and headed for the door. "Thank you for your help."

Olivia walked up to him, putting her hand on his arm again, "Now that we've reunited don't be a stranger." she place a friendly kiss on his cheek.

"Yes, well um, stop in for a visit next time you, you come to the states and have the time." he left her hotel, started his car and headed back to Sunnydale.

Knowing he would be late for school if he stopped at home first; he headed straight for work. He arrived after the second bell. The halls were clear of students prying eyes but Snyder was waiting by the library doors.

"Mister Giles, have you decided to create your own schedule?"

"No, Mister Snyder, I-I'm sorry for my tardiness. It... it won't happen again."

Snyder glowered and left.

Giles started searching through his books for a spell that would help him remember his dreams. The only spell he could find involved an incantation and mug-wart tea. He read further, that it is a good idea to have someone nearby to assist as you come back from your dream state.

"Giles are you here?" Buffy called as she entered the library.

Giles walked down from the upper level where most of the spell books were kept. "Buffy, how are you today?"

"Good." She paid close attention to her Watcher. Even though he appeared to be in good spirits she could still sense there was something going on. "Came by last night for some training, the doors were locked; so I went by your place and your car was gone."

"I-I was out of town for the evening."

There was an awkward silence, "I was wondering... Are you alright?" the teen asked.

"Yes... just a little tired is all. I have some more research to do. Is there anything you need?"

"No. Not really. Want me to stop by after patrol tonight?"

"Not tonight."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Buffy left for her next class.

She sat at the dinner table pushing her food around with a fork as she stared into space. "Earth to Buffy." her mom said to wake her out of her trance.

"What?"

"You seem to be a mile away. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Mom, I have a friend who hasn't been their self lately and I don't know how to help."

"Well, first off, is this person doing drugs?"

Buffy laughed, "Not a chance."

"Then I suggest, being available for your friend to talk to. Be open-minded and don't judge them."

"Thanks mom, you're the best." She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek before she went out the door, "Oh, I'll be home after patrolling if you want to watch a movie?"

Joyce knew the normal routine was, for her to go to Mr. Giles' apartment after patrolling to recap the evenings events, "You're not going to Mr. Giles' place?"

"Nope, he said not to night. That means there will be extra training tomorrow." Buffy said as she left the house.

Joyce wanted to know more about this training Buffy kept talking about. She grabbed her coat deciding it was time to pay her daughter's Watcher a visit.

Giles entered his home with a bag of items needed for this evening. He attached a camcorder to a tripod and set it up where it would record everything that went on in the room. Giles went to his kitchen and put a pot of water on to boil for the mug-wart tea. While the tea was steeping he climbed the stairs to his room and changed into jeans and a white t-shirt. He found after the incident with the candy bars that he missed being dressed casually.

When the tea was ready, he recited the incantation and drank from the cup. Feeling no different he poured and drank two more before he felt sleepy. He turned on the camcorder, lay down on his couch and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Joyce knocked on the ornately carved door leading into Giles' apartment. She could hear someone singing a lullaby. Trying the knob she found the door unlocked and entered, "Mr. Giles; am I interrupting anything?" His back was to her and it appeared as though he was holding an infant and singing. She walked around to get a better look at the little one who had captured the heart of this man. She stepped back in shock when she saw he was holding nothing; but he carried on as if it were all real.

She watched as he made the motion of laying an infant into a crib.

"Shhhhh... Daddy's here. Sleep little one." Giles turned so he was looking over his shoulder, "She's beautiful, luv." His tone was one of love and utter divotion.

As Joyce tried to gather what had just transpired she saw Giles' demeanor change. He was once again cradling and rocking the invisible baby; but now he was crying with great intensity.

"Cassy; no, you can't be de... de..." He went into another fit of crying then motioned to lie the 'baby' down and leaned over it. She heard a single kiss sound; then Giles' eyes were all dark with hate and anger.

Clearly something was going on with him. Joyce stood back watching him as he rushed about looking for something. He found a stake and started for the door. "That... that bloody, sodding... vampire. I'm... I'm gonna kill... kill it." She had to stop him from leaving; there was no telling what he might do while he was like this.

"Mr. Giles!" He only hesitated, "RIPPER! STOP!"

Giles stopped then turned to face Joyce. "Ariana, I'm so... so sorry. I should have... have come home. It's all... all my fault." His eyes widened as he remembered following her trail into an alley, "I... I saw the... the vampire kill you." Giles looked at Joyce with confusion. "You... you should be dead..." realization came to his eyes, "You're a vampire now. I saw you drink his blood." He raised the stake ready to plunge it into Joyce, "I'm sorry luv... so very sorry..."

Joyce summoned all her strength and slapped Giles across the face, "Mr. Giles, it's me Joyce. Buffy's mom!" the slap caused Giles to step back, this gave Joyce the opportunity to get away. She ran into his kitchen looking for anything that may help to snap him back to reality. A shock that is what he needs... she opened his freezer and found a bin of ice cubes. She took them bin and all. She went back to the living room and found him, with his back to her, kneeling on the floor, holding the stake as if he had just plunged it into a vampire.

She crept closer, with one smooth motion she pulled on the neck of his t-shirt and dumped the ice down his shirt. The sudden cold caused Giles to take in a sharp breath. He fell to the floor face first. He stayed that way for about five minutes. He rolled onto his back causing the melting ice to mush into his shirt.

"Why am I wet?" he noticed Joyce hovering over him, "Joyce, what... what are you doing here?" A sickening thought occurred to him, "Is Buffy alright?"

"Buffy's fine; it's you I'm worried about." She watched him closely as he got up off the floor. "Are you feeling better?"

"Feeling better? I don't understand."

"I came over to talk to you about Buffy. You didn't answer the door, I heard you singing, and it was unlocked. When I entered I noticed the camcorder and thought... "

At the reminder of the camcorder Giles went over to it and pressed the stop button, "I... I've been having bad dreams and wanted to find out about them before enlisting Buffy's help to save the family in my dreams from a terrible fate."

Joyce stood looking into his eyes. As he looked into hers he saw sorrow there. "Joyce, it will be alright. I recorded the dream. Hopefully there will be enough clues as to where this will take place..." Joyce was slowly shaking her head. "Mr. Gi... Rupert, don't watch the video alone. I think you may find things in there that you may not want to know."

"I... I didn't want to... to involve anyone else just yet."

"I'll stay with you if you want. I've already been here through it all; so I'm already involved."

Giles agreed, hooked up the camcorder to his little TV and pressed play. He had to pause it several times in order to let his eyes clear from the tears that flooded them. The long buried memory of his girlfriend Ariana and the child they had together, Cassandra, resurfaced. When the camcorder finished playing, Giles was emotionally wiped.

"I...I can't believe I forgot about them. They're the... the reason I changed. I got a... a respectable job and... and was going to ask Ariana to marry me."

"So you weren't a Watcher then?"

"No... no, that was the last thing I... I wanted to be."

"Why did you say it was all, your fault? I mean vampires prey on the weak, so how could this have been your fault."

Giles paused, took a deep breath then spoke, "I-I was suppose to take Ariana and Cassandra that night to... to meet my parents." he swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat, "I was so nervous I stopped in at... at a pub after work to have a drink. You know, to gather my... my courage. Well one led... led to two which led to... to five; eventually Ethan found me and... and said Ariana was waiting for me. I left the pub and by the time I got to our flat; Cassy was de... de... dead and Ariana was missing." tears started to stream down his cheeks, "The next evening, I... I was back at my flat packing when... when Ariana showed up. She was turned and... and tried to bite me. I had to... to... If I had gone straight home I might have prevented it all"

Joyce put her hand on his arm, "Or you might have been killed too."

"You... you must never tell Buffy about this. Now that I remember it all I shouldn't have the... the nightmares anymore."

"If you ever need someone to talk to, call me." Joyce's eyes were pleading him to say he would.

Giles sat in his living room sipping the amber liquid in his glass. The funeral was over; everyone had gone their separate ways to grieve the loss of Joyce. Tales of Brave Ulysses by Cream was playing in the background. His thoughts led back to the night Joyce had learned of the family he once had and the promise she kept.

THE END


End file.
